


接140

by 330041



Category: [快穿]让我玩弄你的感情
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/330041/pseuds/330041
Summary: 未成年不要阅读
Kudos: 2





	接140

**Author's Note:**

> 未成年不要阅读

浴室里哗哗的水声，狭小的空间里满是蒸腾的水汽。  
霍岩把他抵在墙上，热水淋得他们眼睛都要睁不开，水打在地面的声音缓解了肖明心里的一点紧张。  
他主动亲着霍岩，俩人的鼻尖交叠磕碰着，掐着手里滚烫的手臂，“这他妈真的是上辈子都想不到的事儿……”  
霍岩摸着他紧实的腰线跟胸口薄薄的肌肉，膝盖顶开他的腿磨蹭着，心跳也跟着加快，不住地亲他，“什么。”  
“我没想到我居然是自愿的……”他难耐地喘息，叫着他的名字，眼角因为激动泛红，像已经被欺负过一样可怜，“还自愿得没有一点抗拒……”  
霍岩听着他的话，心里头猛地窜上一股火，年轻的身体里蕴藏的力量足够让身下这个人崩溃。  
更别提这股力量积蓄了二十多年。  
霍岩看着这个坚强又脆弱的男人的俊脸，猛地再次吻下去，一点没了之前的温柔。  
“你就是在惹我！你巴不得自己明天下不来床是不是！”霍岩的动作基本算是粗暴，一把攥住了在车上已经舒服过一次的小明在手里不停地揉弄。  
肖明的性器本来就半硬着，现在更是舒服得不住抬头，任凭微烫的热水打在自己头顶。  
“舒服么宝贝？”霍岩大手包住他们俩的宝贝在一起磨蹭，亲密无比，舔着他的眼窝，鼻尖，唇角，线条性感的下颌跟脖颈，着迷地啃噬着，“舒服就叫出来。”  
“哈……哈……”肖明忍不住弓起腰往后靠在瓷砖上，冰的浑身一哆嗦，但是身体却在他的手里越来越热，两只修长的手直接缠住了霍岩的脖子，身体往他手里送，“动作快点儿……”  
霍岩勾着嘴角一笑：“真喜欢你主动的样子。”继而一只手锁住他的腰一只大手疯狂快速地撸动他的性器，能感觉到掌心的东西都在迅速地胀大。  
“啊……啊啊——”俩人浑身赤裸地搂在一块儿，肖明能清楚地感觉到他皮肤的温度，肌肉该是有多强劲的力道，他现在就觉得他的腰无处可逃。他无力地低着头，看到他手里两个人的小兄弟亲密地贴在一起，眼眶都热了，喉咙里不住干咽。  
他可以用肉眼看到他们俩之间的‘差距’在哪儿。而且那根勃然大物因为主人的洁身自好，颜色还很干净。  
“禽兽。”肖明抵着他的肩膀倒吸一口气。  
“这回才是真刀真枪，他就是属于你的，高兴吗？”霍岩啃咬着他的唇瓣，大手顺着水流滑到了他的股间，“都不用润滑剂了，套子也不想用。”  
“不用就滚。”肖明咬着牙，感受到他的手指开始下流自己，一阵头脑发热。  
带着热水的修长手指捅进去的一瞬间他羞耻地狠狠闭上了眼睛，在霍岩结实的肩膀上留下了几条抓痕。  
那根手指在他的体内不断地探索，翻搅，他闭着眼睛好像出现了幻听，耳边都是他自己身体里发出的水声，上一个世界给他带来的阴影完全不止寻求依赖这一点……  
他死死咬着自己的下唇，双眼里都是湿润的水汽，身体内的羞耻跟着进入手指的数量跟深度攀升，全身的血液仿佛都在向下身涌。那三根手指还故意在他的体内戳刺，模仿性|交的动作，在热水的浸泡下把他的后穴弄得绵软无比，就是不撤出去，甚至还有更过分的揉弄抠挖。  
他双腿开始发抖，实在受不了了地咬住霍岩的肩膀，声音发着抖，“你闹够了没！”  
“你都不叫我的名字。”霍岩捏住他的下巴，含住他的舌头，跟他吻得难舍难分，性器猛地戳进他的大腿根部，吓得肖明浑身一抖。  
“多叫叫我就放过你。”  
“嗯……先……先出去……”  
“就不。”  
“出去……”  
“不要。”霍岩在他的大腿根部轻轻顶着，摩擦过从来没有被人摸过的肌肤，带起肖明一阵阵颤抖，手指还故意猥亵他，“你看你前面好像就要射了。”  
事实是，确实向他说的那样，他本来就硬着，霍岩用手指亵玩他给他带来心理上的羞耻感全部都转化成了快感。  
那手指退到穴口又猛地一齐插了进来。  
“霍岩！”肖明浑身一颤攀着他的肩哑着嗓子大吼，“你是想把我第一次让给你手指嘛！……啊！”  
他话音刚落身体就一阵空虚紧接着被翻过身子压在瓷砖上，他还没回过神儿来，霍岩已经满脑子只剩下了干死他一个想法，扶着自己的性器对准了他身后的入口狠狠操了进去。眸色很黑。  
“我操……”肖明两手撑在瓷砖上，咬紧了牙关，忍过这一阵粗暴给他带来心理上的刺激，“我要不是看你年纪小让着你……今晚在这儿挨操的就是你了！”  
霍岩被他身体内部的柔软紧致包裹着，手里死死掐着他劲窄又柔软的腰肢往自己身上带，又轻轻地抽动了两下，畅快地深呼吸，“肖明、肖明……宝贝……你真紧……好爱你……”  
肖明气得浑身发抖，偏偏声音有气无力，“你给我等着……”  
“我再等……也一辈子比你小……你就一辈子让着我吧。”  
他现在不想管什么以后，以后谁上谁以后他会不乐意都跟现在的他没有关系，他现在就只想狠狠占有这个身体还有他的灵魂。  
他扶着肖明的腰，开始深入又缓慢地抽插起来，那性器滚烫的，每一次都缓缓地顶弄到最深处，又不紧不慢地退到入口，像是进行一场拉锯战，折磨着肖明的精神和灵魂，让他在天堂和地狱之间挣扎。  
“霍岩……霍岩……”肖明腾出一只手抓着腰上的手臂，很明显是受不了了要他快点儿。  
“叫老公，叫老公就给你快一点儿……”霍岩咬着牙，额角青筋也冒出来，忍着才没有不计后果地操弄他，他怎么舍得呢？刚才那一下他热血上头都怕把肖明弄伤了。  
“你去死吧……”  
“你舍得嘛？”霍岩咬着他的耳朵，动作没有加快，反而更加轻柔地感受他每一寸的紧致跟包裹，这种游刃有余的动作彻底激怒了他，肖明在他胳膊上狠抓了下，“你他妈留着力气是还想去干谁！！”  
“你再说一遍……我居然还想心疼你……”霍岩黑着脸，抽出自己那根火热的硬物，粗暴地转过他的身子，捞起肖明一条腿挂在臂弯一只手扶着硬挺的性器再次狠狠捣了进去，听着他带着疼痛的呻吟，性器很快又暴涨一圈，填满了他的身体。  
紧接着就是一阵狂风暴雨般的抽送，肖明的身体逐渐失去力气，只能紧紧抓着扶着他的手臂。进入爱人的身体和被爱的人占有的感觉都让他们尝到了强烈的快感，甜蜜的，痛苦的，失去理智的，让人头皮发麻又欲罢不能。  
“是这样吗？这么慢不够吧？我都没看出来原来你在床上这么主动……”  
“啊啊……霍岩……霍岩……”他迷乱地腾出一只手去摸自己的性器，却被霍岩抓着两只手一起压在了头顶，狠狠操弄他，“别摸了，前面我不是给你摸过了吗？”  
他的动作越来越快，带着肖明快感水涨船高，封闭在身体深处的欲望想要找到一个出口宣泄，他低哑地吼着，“松手！”  
“就这么射，乖，你可以的。”霍岩亲着他的鼻尖，又是一记重顶，准确无误地顶在那个可以让肖明疯狂的地方。  
肖明忽然瞪大了眼睛，性器狠狠跳了一下，腿根不住地发抖，感觉到自己腰上的力气在松懈，心里漫起恐惧，眼里冒着水气开始挣扎起来，“你敢！你敢！”  
“你自己招我的。”刚才肖明身体里一阵猛烈地收缩让他终于忍不住了，开始毫无顾忌地行凶，他能感觉到肖明的身体多喜欢他，以至于一刻不停地吮吸着他的东西。  
“啊！”他松开肖明的手腕把他两条腿都挂在手臂上，下坠感让他的身体完全坐在了霍岩那根滚烫的性器上，差点让他觉得快被捅穿，双手却只能牢牢抱着他的脖子，完全没有选择的余地，呼吸都打着抖，“别……别……”  
他现在知道年轻人真的招惹不得，都这么久了，霍岩那根东西居然还在变大。  
他现在知道怕了。  
他的身体在愉悦中向这个人无条件地敞开，任由他为所欲为，好像怎么样都能容纳得下。  
“这里舒服嘛？”性器继续往那个地方戳刺着，已经没有反抗空间的肖明只能发着抖咬牙，绝对不能再跌份跟上次一样叫的那么浪……  
看出他在忍耐，但不给这个机会，霍岩把他托起，让性器退出一半穴口，然后猛地一松……  
粗大的硬物无情地穿透他的身体。  
肖明死死抱住了他的脖子，“啊啊啊……啊啊霍岩……太重了……”  
“舒服嘛？”霍岩故技重施，每次都让自己的性器照顾到让他高潮的地方，消磨他的羞耻心，让他抛却一切廉耻跟自己在一起，让他做自己……  
让他什么都不要想，就想着跟自己疯狂地做爱。  
“舒服么？”性器再次猛地撞上那一点，肖明被连续刺激得仰着脖子大叫。  
“舒服嘛宝贝？告诉我，我让你更舒服？”霍岩咬住他脆弱的喉结，仿佛扼住他的命脉，用牙齿研磨着，下身继续一次比一次狠地操进他的身体，破开柔软内壁的层层阻碍，疼爱他深处的敏感点。  
“霍岩……霍岩……”眼前都是迷雾，睫毛上满是水珠，他们洗得太久，热水的蒸汽让视线受到了阻碍，他只能看清近在咫尺的那张脸，感觉越发麻痒的身体内部传来的欲望，性器一下一下地跳动着。  
霍岩猛地停下了动作。  
所有的感官都寂静下来，随后开始如浪潮一般地叫嚣着，后穴里像是有万蚁爬过那么欲求不满，偏偏得不到一点摩擦。  
“快动……”肖明眼睛失神地眯着，嘴唇被咬的嫣红，呼呼地急促的低喘着，“让我射……”  
“你还没回答我的问题呢。”霍岩爱恋地摸着他的脸蛋儿，鼓胀的性器埋在他的身体里，“真可怜，都被操成这样了……”  
几乎破皮的嘴唇微微张着，“操我……让我射……”  
“被我干舒服么？”  
“舒服……爽……快点儿……跟你做最舒服……”他粗喘着气，身体已经准备好迎接即将到来的销魂和满足，身体里的东西也随他所愿地动了起来，势态越发狂猛，肖明被干得仰着脖子失神地叫着，“对……快点儿操我……霍岩……霍岩……”  
“什么叫跟我做最舒服……”霍岩大肆地抽插着，但听着他的话还是忍不住想问，“你还跟谁做过啊……你不是没谈过恋爱么……”  
身下的人只知道自己身体里快感多的止不住淫叫，“没……没……”  
“说，跟谁比舒服啊……告诉老公！”霍岩死死扣住他的腰，退到穴口又是一记狠操进去，猛烈地欺压他，顶得人大叫出声，只想回答了他的问题让自己好过一点儿，“跟以前比……你这王八蛋……啊啊啊……”  
“所以你最喜欢我了是不是？什么时候喜欢我的啊？”  
肖明鼻尖已经红了，也不知道是因为身体酸软，还是因为委屈，或者是热水，他的头跟着被操弄的动作前后摇摆着，已然有些神志不清，脑海里却清晰地浮现着一些画面，很多霍岩对他的关心，还有他们吵闹，但最后他在摧毁他神志的欲望中，说了一句，“其实你拉我上车那天，我就有点喜欢你了……你真帅……”  
霍岩发现这人又有点儿被他逼哭了，凑过去亲吻他，又带点委屈，“那你还打我拒绝我，你真的是太扭曲了……好色鬼。”  
肖明只能无意识地哼哼两句以示回应。  
他们像追求原始快感的野兽一样交缠着身体，霍岩把他抱起放在洗手台上让他躺着，再次狠狠破开他的身体，翻来覆去地干。  
身前的性器在顶干中一点一点地喷出精液，看得出来他憋狠了。  
“还要么？”霍岩把他的腿架在肩上低下去吻他。  
“还要……动快点儿……动快点儿……”他已经快被无法射精和身后的极致快感逼到发疯。  
“对……你就该少想点儿事儿，你就该被我干得什么都想不起来……”霍岩咬着他的耳朵，狠狠操干到他的高潮点上，“谈泽，上次检查，医生说你怀孕了……你知道么？”  
肖明眼睛猛地睁大，这刺激让他脑袋一片空白，性器跳动着猛射出一滩浓稠的精液，粘在霍岩的小腹上。  
这个名字似乎给了他脆弱的权利。  
“我没有……你胡说……”肖明声音发着抖，好像又有点儿分不清了。  
“我没有胡说，你看你胸口都鼓起来了……”他说着就低头含住了他胸前挺立的小红点，用力吮吸着，咂咂作响。  
“你这变态……滚开！”肖明突然挣扎起来，推着胸口上的脑袋，但是完全没有效果，他手很快又被钳制住。  
身下的性器也跟打桩机一样快速抽插起来，身前身后的双重快感让他很快又想射了。  
霍岩每一个细微的动作都会给他带来无法言喻的快感，而且不容他拒绝。他其实内心根本不想拒绝，只是知道这个时候就该拒绝，他要一个人来控制他有时候不是那么好使的大脑和陈腐的思想，他就是想要跟喜欢的人疯狂地做爱，不管是谁占有谁……  
让他知道有人可以允许他不顾一切放浪形骸，让他把他该死的自我全都忘掉。  
他感觉到霍岩的性器在他身体里再次膨胀，撑的他的穴口已经开始发疼。霍岩终于有了要射的欲望，在他身体里猛地来回插干几下，紧紧地扣住了他已经全软下来的腰，“接好了，接好了宝贝……让我射进去……”  
肖明只是垂着脑袋，眼神紧盯着他们结合的地方说不出话来，心脏一阵狂跳，他想骂人，想让他出去，但是喉咙像是被人掐住一样发不出一个音节。  
直到那滚烫的热流尽数射进了他的身体，他被烫的浑身发抖，才想到自己想要骂什么。  
“狗东西……就是不带套……”  
旁边的花洒已经孤零零洗了半个小时空气。  
“晚了。”霍岩断断续续在他的身体里射了好几分钟，才重新抱紧了他，亲着他的唇瓣，没有退出来，“含着它，宝贝，东西也多存一会儿，我要在你里面待会儿。”  
肖明指尖抽搐着，没有一点力气，只是让他抱着在热水里暖着身子。  
“我好爱你……我没想到我们的身体第一次就这么契合……你天生就是该被我压的……”  
他得趁肖明还没回过神来赶紧多说两句，等他清醒了，自己肯定是没好日子过了。  
肖明还是颤着身子靠在他怀里，那性器出去之后他感觉自己后边儿跟失禁一样一股股的液体往外流，咬着牙挤出声音，“等出去我饶不了你……”  
“那我还是再抓住机会再多干一会儿吧。”他不要脸地用手揉着受到伤害已经红肿的穴口，很快又塞了进去。  
“你说什么？”  
接着，他就满脸不敢置信地看着霍岩胯下那根异于常人的混账东西……被推在了墙上……


End file.
